Di Bawah Payung Hitam Itu, Kita
by re-inersia
Summary: Hari itu; hari di mana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi abu, mereka membalikkan kembali kisah yang telah lama jatuh luluh.


Hari itu, derap langkah kehidupan mendadak lenyap termakan hening. Nafas tak lagi bersatu menjadi satu melodi, melainkan berhenti dalam hitungan detik, kemudian bangkit sebagai ironi. Kendati lampu hijau memberikan aba-aba, roda-roda itu tertahan, kalah oleh gemercik air dari bola mata dua insan yang tak peduli lagi batas metafora dan realita.

Kise Ryouta—dua puluh. Terjatuh; bersimpuh di depan tubuh bersaus yang siap diseduh.

Aomine Daiki—dua puluh. Melihat dari jauh; menjatuhkan _handphone_—berlari, membiarkan jaringan otot dan nadinya melepuh.

Keduanya menempuh bara api untuk menarik kembali dawai merah yang diputus secara paksa. Namun apa daya, komposisi bisikan luka dan amarah telah berpadu sempurna bersama sirene yang mengambil alih atensi massa. Barisan putih tanpa artileri membuka bidang-bidang yang sempat tertahan, membawa primadona tertidur menuju padang bunga abadi.

"Ini salahmu."

"Ini salahmu."

"Mengapa kau memaksa bertemu."

"Mengapa kau menyerahkannya padaku."

...

_Mengapa kita masih membalikkan kisah yang telah lama jatuh luluh._

* * *

Hari itu; hari di mana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi abu, mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik naungan tak bertepi—menghindar dari angkasa yang bertanya tak henti, tak lelah menanti, dan terus meneriakkan sebuah konklusi;

( Tidakkah kau—_kalian_, berhak atas segala maki? )

* * *

**Di Bawah Payung Hitam Itu, Kita** | Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

...

**[** i – Kita Bertemu **]**

...

Kise tahu ada secercah purnama dari mata yang berakomodasi penuh di depan bola, menusuk tiap kali dua belah pihak bertemu dan menyulut deru emosi untuk beradu.

Aomine tahu ada bintang-bintang yang berjatuhan tatkala Kise menatapnya dari balik lapangan, seolah mengantar secarik tantangan berkedok tawa yang siap menabrak kepala.

Mereka tahu lilin-lilin kecil telah menyala di depan mata, terlepas dari rivalitas raga; barangkali mereka bisa saling mengulur keringat dan menjadi lebih dari sekedar pemain dan pengamat. Sayangnya, bilik afeksi telah terpatri pada bayangan hitam dengan eksistensi yang dipertanyakan–namun memberikan lebih dari sekedar penerang.

Orang lain tahu mereka saling mengagumi. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu bahwa hati mereka terperosok pada lubang yang sama.

Kise pernah sekali bertanya antusias; _Aominecchi, bagaimana rasanya jadi cahaya?_

Aomine menjawab dengan malas; _Hah. Kukira kaulah titisan mentari._

Orang tahu mereka saling iri. Tapi, tak ada yang tahu terdapat anomali yang mendasari.

Keduanya medapat peran delusif dalam drama alam bawah sadar yang mereka mulai sendiri. Sayangnya menjangkau esensi tak kasat mata tak semudah membalik lembar buku cerita. Siapa matahari, siapa hujan, siapa pagi, siapa malam—siapa yang mendapat kesempatan lebih untuk mengekspresikan rasa, sejauh itulah kisah mereka tersusun tiap harinya. Tanpa akhir, tanpa koda.

...

**[** ii – Kita Berpisah **]**

...

Kise tidak mempelajari sianometri, tapi ia paham langit yang Aomine tempati. Betapa luas—hingga saat hujan datang, ia tenggelam, dan lupa cara kembali ke permukaaan—dan betapa biru—hingga bayangan tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang. Ia berharap bisa menggapai separuh, atau setidaknya menyentuh benang peri yang dielu-elukan pemuja pemain inti. Kenyataannya, ia tak lebih dari seorang perajut yang senantiasa mengopi lajur kakofoni.

Aomine, di sisi lain, mulai meninggalkan jejak hitam di halaman dan memintal tirani. Ia tak peduli _siapa_ berperan _apa_ kini; apakah Kise merebut posisi lama dan menyisakan serbuk awan hitam untuk ia bawa, atau menutup mata dari kisah tak berujung tentang hujan, bayangan, matahari?

Kise ingin memastikan; _Aominecchi, yakinkah kau berhenti menyemai rintik?_

Aomine menolak memberikan penjelasan; _Hah. Kukira, sebab kau hujan memercik._

Lalu keduanya terdiam setelah pernyataan; _Bilamana kita berubah—tak lagi mengindahkan rasa yang telah mejadi pena penentu babak selanjutnya?_

Tak ada resolusi dari jemari yang melambaikan tangan, celahnya menebar benih badai baru yang hanya akan membisu di permukaan. Tiga tikungan terbentang, dan masing-masing mesti ditempuh tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Satu persatu halaman hilang terbakar surya, terjatuh di genangan, dan tak lagi diakui oleh bayangan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, terdapat plot tersebar di luar sana—ambil, simpan untuk mengganti kekosongan halaman. Jika butuh bukti, tengoklah. Tak lama, yang keduanya kejar telah berjalan beriringan dengan kilauan kunang-kunang, yang mungkin, _lebih_ menjanjikan asa dan akhir kisah yang indah.

Bukan matahari yang kehilangan cahaya, atau hujan yang tak bisa lagi menghijaukan tanah.

...

**[ **iii – Kita Bersama **]**

...

_Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Kurokocchi._

_Ya—di luar pertandingan, Kise-kun._

_Benar. di luar pertandingan. Sebagai teman._

Kise ingin _lebih_ dari sekedar teman, tentu saja.

...

_Berkumpul lagi? Boleh saja._

_Aku merindukan kalian semua._

_Yah, Satsuki pasti heboh melihatmu._

Dan reaksi Aomine juga _tak biasa_, mestinya.

...

Lima tahun berlalu.

Intuisi diri berpendar ke segala arah, namun Kuroko tetap menjadi tempat mereka berpayung dari—Apa?

...

_Mengapa kita bernaung?_

_ Katakan, untuk apa kita berlindung?_

_..._

Ia membawa lilin-lilin pengganti untuk menghangatkan emosi, menyelamatkan keduanya dari jurang ego, lalu mempersatukan mereka dalam alun damai lembayung. Amarah, kebencian, hingga bahasa kebun binatang memang tersulut dan tak luput mencapai ubun-ubun—sebagai catatan, dalam beberapa lompatan adegan.

Tapi, ia, sungguh, selalu menyeret ingatan pada kisah pelik matahari, hujan, dan bayangan. Hanya, ditambah kunang-kunang dan sepercik skenario berjudul ... kebahagiaan.

( Seharusnya. )

_Kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka, Kise-kun?_

_Tenang, aku telah membawa memorabilia yang terindah._

...

( Sebelum hari itu; hari di mana Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi abu. )

* * *

...

Kise Ryouta—dua puluh. Terduduk; hampir ambruk di depan nisan yang berselimut pedih perih, bersama kenangan yang masih melekat di pelupuk.

Aomine Daiki—dua puluh. Menunduk; menutup mata dan memegangi payung hitam untuk keduanya, berusaha sabar walau terdengar gemeletuk.

"Aku mencintai dia."

"Aku mencintai dia."

Kemudian, _dia_ tiada.

...

Satu—keduanya bertatapan.

Dua—keduanya saling mengulurkan tangan.

Tiga—

"Tengoklah angkasa."

Matahari mengintip dari balik awan hitam, dan kristal-kristal turun sembari merentangkan harapan.  
Barangkali, angkasa tidak lagi memaki—ia tersenyum, menuntun keduanya berpijak di jembatan pelangi.

( Tidakkah kau—_kalian_, ingin mengakhiri kisah yang dibiarkan terkubur dalam keruhnya memori? )

* * *

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku membencimu."

...

Orang lain berkata; tak ada yang bisa berbohong pada hati—tapi salah. Ia bisa dimanipulasi.

Jadi apapun yang terjadi, mereka _memilih_.

Di bawah payung hitam itu, kini, mereka memutuskan untuk saling mencintai.

* * *

**[** End. **]**

* * *

**notes**

tiga—mereka saling berciuman. haha.

fanfic ini absurd maksimal. eksekusinya juga gagal total ;;  
siapa matahari? siapa hujan? sungguh, galau pasca penganuliran putusan kompetisi itu destruktif, err, abaikan. beberapa kalimat terinspirasi dari Pixar Short Film: Day & Night—film itu cantik astaga ;;

maaf nyampah ;; /lalukabur

oh, dan hai. saya ruu o/


End file.
